Meerkats Wiki talk:WikiKat Council
Community Meetings December 2009 Meeting Phillies: Does any one know someone who would like to help out Meerkats Wiki? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk): New nominated article: A Family Affair. Feel free to vote in Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. Any one have idea for Meerkats Wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]12:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) January 2010 Meeting First I like to thank Miss Sophie and Dennyfeline for being active at this wiki, In all my time here at meerkat wiki(over a year), I never saw this wiki as active as it is right now. Happy New Year to everyone, and let make 2010 a good year for meerkat wiki. Hopefully at one point this year we can get 6 active users editing at meerkat wiki at one time. I also think we should make Wikikat Council a really big thing here. Any one has idea of how to get more users and to make the Council big here. Also let hope Meerkat Manor comes back, then this places could see alot of new users. User:Phillies I have an idea. We could make an infobox for the meerkat articles and change the infobox for the mob articles. It will help a lot as the articles will look wonderful and uniformly. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I will try and find as many people as possible with a true interest in meerkats. User:Dennyfeline Okay, Miss Sophie I know you are good with makeing infobox, so if who can start on one for meerkat and one for mob that will be great, then when your done tell us and then we can give idea to maybe add a few thing. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]17:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The infobox is ready. It is called Meerkatinfo. It is very helpful and not confusing at all! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]]21:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) January 2010 Election Please vote for a Governor and Vice President for Meerkats Wiki:Wikikat Council It's a tie between Miss Sophie, Dennyfeline and DJay321, as Miss Sophie has won Governor, she been taken off the race for Vice. After a Tie Dennyfeline has won vice presiden Miss Sophie has won Governor. Change The new WikiKat Council set-up is nice. However, I do not support it. It is not what I had envisioned when I created it. The WikiKat Council was created for the sole purpose of expressing equality and collaboration. We all work together for the same reason. We share the same goal. There are no divisions. Although our atmosphere remains friendly, and we still see each other as equals, there is an essence of superiority. President. Governor. These are positions of leadership. They are also positions of power. We must realize this. I noticed on the Main Page, some of our users were referred to as "regular users". This is never the case. By no means am I saying that your intensions were to degrade anyone, but I am saying that we need to change. We are not running this wiki in an authoritarian manner, and I want everyone to know that. We need to get rid of these positions of power. We may replace them, instead, with titles of recognition. Our users should be known for their contributions, not their user capabilities or some title that is shaded with the air of superiority. Don't you think so, too? Do you understand? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, it was a one time thing, we tryed it and it didn't worked out as plan, it has stop and I just let the users keep the title. I see what you are saying, but when the wiki is low in numbers you need to try new things, and that just something we tried and it didn't work out. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 22:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine. Understood. I just think we need to do away with the titles. I'll make a new page all about titles of recognition and rewards, etc. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) August 2010 Meeting I would like to thank everyone for their hard work here at Meerkats Wiki. As everyone knows most of us are going back to school now, there some good things and bad things about this. A good thing is, we are getting Miss Sophie back, but the bad thing is it will be tough edit more here. I think it's time let us talk as a big group of what can help this wiki, some good thing already about the wiki, some bad things and any idea of how to get more users, new projects or anything. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 22:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) January 2012 Meeting Hello everyone and welcome to the WikiKat Council Meeting for January 2012. Anyone can share thier ideas in the meeting, not just council meeting. As we all know, Meerkats Wiki has always been a small community, but we always had loyal editors. Our main goal is to make this wiki the best it can be. I would like to hear everyones ideas of what they think of the wiki and how we can improve the wiki. Please share your ideas. I would like to see a updated navigation bar and a new look for the Wiki homepage. Please tell me what you think and what you want to see improved at meerkat wiki. Thank you. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 01:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I have an Idea! I thought of it when a user contacted me on another Wiki about joiining this one. She didn't know how she could help out because she didn't know where and how she could legally obtain info about KMP meerkats Maybe we could make a page explaining that to new users? Meerkats123 03:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Meerkats 123, it's a good idea. Bia Veras FW 22:37, January 20, 2012.